1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule type medical device having an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the capsule type medical device that is inserted into the body of a subject and conducts an intra-subject observation, examination, and medical cure or medical treatment has been in practical use. The capsule type medical device includes a capsule type casing, and internal components, such as an imaging unit, a transmitting unit, an antenna, or an electric power source, which are housed in the capsule type casing. As such a capsule type medical device, a capsule endoscope is known, and as the capsule endoscope, there is a swallowable capsule which is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-329247.